Hugs
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Roy was not a hugging person, so why does he let Conner hug him? Conner/Roy slash


For you Zot! I love you for the inspiration you give me in the 'simple' conversations we have =D

Warning: Slash and muscle-y hugs =D

Disclaimer: Does not even own the original idea for the fic, as it is written for a friend of mine~ ZotSOS, check her out!

Hugs

Roy had never been one for hugs. Ever. Yet, he never declined hugs from Conner, Superman's clone of all people. He had been approached by Wally, Robin and several other people as to why this is. Even he had no answer as to why. So he told them, "The kid needs a good hug once in a while," without believing it himself. He knew that Superman was ignoring Conner's very existence, Batman was never one for hugs, not like anyone else in the League would give him one, and Roy was the oldest; maybe that's why he let Conner hug him. Maybe it was _Roy _that needed a good hug once in a while.

However, no matter what compelled Roy to allow Conner to hug him, he had no explanation as to why he allowed Conner to _kiss_ him. It had started simple enough, "_Roy, if I wanted to kiss someone, how would I go about it?_" To which Roy replied, "_spontaneously, you don't want them to know you're going to kiss them until you're in a romantic relationship with them_." And then Conner kissed him. Conner's lips were surprisingly soft, and Roy kissed him back. "_Can we continue to kiss for a while?_" "_Of course._"

"Roy?" Conner asked, breathless from their kissing.

"Yes, Conner?" Roy asked huskily, still placing kisses along Conner's jaw and mouth.

"What are we doing?" Roy stopped and looked Conner in the eye, blue eyes meeting blue.

"I'm kissing you and you're just sitting there. So, if you could kiss back, that'd be nice."

"I meant, what are we _doing,_" oh yeah, total difference there big guy.

"What? Did you want flowers? Chocolates? We don't have time for that," Roy said hurriedly and gruffly placing more kisses to Conner's skin

"No, I just want to know what we are."

Once again, Roy stopped his administrations to look Conner in the eye. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to know what we are," Conner said bluntly. What could Roy say? That he was just using Conner? That this was purely physical? Or tell the truth, and say that he loved- er... _really liked_ Conner? From his blatant innocence and naivety to his incredible intelligence and memory, from his soft skin to the rough callous on his hands, that even though Conner's stronger than Roy that Roy loves holding Conner, protecting him.

"I love you, do you love me?" It would appear that being blunt was also a quality of Roy's.

"By 'love' do you mean: my stomach doing back flips and blushing and smiling simply at the prospect of seeing you or being with you?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, that," Roy said awkwardly, would Conner say 'no'? Think him a freak for saying that he loved him? Or say that he loved Roy back?

Roy drew in a breath. "Then yes, yes I do love you too," Conner said, bringing Roy into a warm, bone crushing hug, except he didn't break any of Roy's bones, this time. Roy released his breath, "But what does that make us?"

Roy contemplated it long and hard for his answer, and 'long and hard' in Roy's dictionary meant that he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Shut up and let's deal with it later," as he continued to plant wet kisses over Conner's body.

* * *

><p>"Conner, where do you go off to every now and again?" Megan would so frequently ask; often he would give a cold retort of 'None of your beeswax' (he'd spent some 'quality time' with Wally, getting to know slang).<p>

"To get hugs," however, was today's reply, much to Megan's surprise.

"I can give you hugs too, Conner!" she told him exasperated, moving in to hug him.

"But his hugs are different, they give me a warmth that you don't. I think it's because he's got bigger muscles than you," Megan looked down at her feet: _his _hugs.

"Oh, I see." And with that she fled the scene and a confused Conner, while Kaldur entered the room.

"What have you done today, Conner?" Kaldur asked nonchalantly, lately it always seemed like Conner did something.

"Nothing! I told Megan that I've been getting hugs and she ran out!" Kaldur sighed, and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder; he didn't give Conner the same comforting warmth either, though it was still appreciated and friendly.

"I cannot explain what M'gann is feeling, though I can tell you that it would be in your best interest, and everyone else's, that you do not mention whom you are hugging or the fact that you run off to get these hugs."

"Why? That seems so stupid. If I want I'll proclaim my hugs over the Watchtower frequency!" Conner angrily exclaimed, Kaldur promptly pulled away his hand.

"I am telling you, some people are not comfortable with you proclaiming your _hugs_," Kaldur said, and visibly relaxed when Conner did. Kaldur was also surprised when he was pulled into a hug, but hugged back all the same, even if a little awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"Roy?"<p>

"Yes, Conner?" They were currently cuddling under a blanket on Roy's couch.

"If I hugged someone _else_ today, would that be considered cheating?" Conner looked at Roy with his innocent, blue eyes which had a hint of tears and fear.

"No, of course not. It's when you _sleep_ with someone else," Roy said calmly, running his fingers through Conner's short raven locks.

"But I've shared a bed with other people before!" Conner exclaimed worriedly.

"Not sleep as in getting rest, but sleep as in..." Roy flushed, "consummation."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let's not worry about it," Roy said, placing a kiss to Conner's forehead

"How can you trust me so easily!" Conner had begun to flat out sob into Roy's chest, for the first time staining Roy's clothing with something other than blood.

Roy sighed, "Conner, look at me," Conner took a few deep breaths and finally forced himself to look at Roy, Roy's pair of blue eyes shining back at him, "if I didn't trust you, what kind of relationship would this be?"

Conner let out a breath of relief and threw his arms around Roy, effectively hugging him, "thank you, Roy. I l-love you, too," Conner whispered hoarsely into Roy's shoulder.

"I love you too, Conner."

After Conner's tears stopped flowing, Roy asked tentatively asked, "You up for sex?"

"Totally."

* * *

><p>I think my mind is slowly getting there...but right now it's be too awkward for me to write...<p>

(First time doing this, but this is in need of saying)*= They're superheroes, Conner would probably have stained either Red Arrow or Roy's clothing with his blood. Just so you people don't think they have a ...blood...fetish...or something

I'm sorry Zot! I couldn't include the shirt ripping =( But you can get that on the show too! Conner takes off his shirt too much there XD Not like I don't appreciate it...-cough- but still~ His clothing almost always ends up being torn or something like that.

Just noticed, there are only two slash pairings I haven't written (the Team only, not gonna write JL slash, yet): Wally/Conner and Wally/Roy; I shall make it my business to write those two by the end of the year XD

So erm...if possible, could you leave a review? And possibly read and review my other stories? It would greatly help with my awful self-esteem~


End file.
